<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiding secrets by Amber_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032241">Hiding secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Writing/pseuds/Amber_Writing'>Amber_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Writing/pseuds/Amber_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Nines relationship starts to evolve. But Connor have doubt on his own feelings. Will he destroy everything like he was designed to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiding secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,<br/>It's my first work on the DBH fandom. A soft RK800/RK900 full of fluff and a bit of angst.<br/>Thank you for your time and Hoping you will like it !<br/>Amber.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The revolution is over. Androids are now considered as humans. They start to have more right, they can have a job, they can have a job, own properties ... But humans need time to adapt to these changes. The act of violence against androids doesn't stop. They are now punished by the new laws. The DPD rate of open cases doesn't slow down. The workforce isn't sufficient anymore.</p><p>When Connor released the android from Cyberlife's Tower, he found another prototype the RK900. Markus was able to deviant Connor's replacement. He mostly has the same function as the RK800 but oriented in the army ways. Freshly devianted, RK900 needed a job. So when Connor suggested a position at the DPD, the taller android accepted. Armed with Connor's success rate numbers and Cyberlife's documentation about the RK900's line, Captain Fowler could only accept. The newly named "Nines" was paired up with Gavin. Their beginning was complicated. But after a couple a weeks, their chemistry as a team was undeniable. Detective Reed apologized to Connor for his behavior before the revolution. They have a cordial relationship. At first, Connor didn't know how to act with Nines. After all, the android was the living representation of all Connor's flaws, all his mistakes. Hank asked him how he felt about the other android. If he was scared or jealous ... But it wasn't that. Maybe at the start, Connor was a little cautious with Nines. In the last couple of months, their relationship evolved.</p><p>During the first weeks, they didn't talk much. Only when it was related to work. After a late night at work, they started to be more "open" to one another. Connor started to feel intrigued by Nines. They talked more, they made stupid jokes about their human partner. They will spend their lunch break together. The days became weeks and weeks became months. The two RK grew closer. They often interfaced for the cases they worked on. When they were together on the same operation flew, their brain was connected. They were synchronized. The other officers at the DPD teased them. They would spend their Friday night quietly talking, chilling at Gavin's place.</p><p>For Connor, something started to change. He started to have some issues in his programming. Every time the relationship's status with Nines will display. The "Companion" label would glitch. He wanted to spend more time, to be closer mentally and physically with the other android. It seems his system can't process his own emotion. Before he truly understood what he felt, he was completely in love with Nines. When his system displayed this information, the RK800 draw one conclusion: Nines must never found out.</p><p>The consequences on his job environment and on their relationship could be disastrous. He made a change. Every time Nines called him, he is busy walking with Sumo, receiving some update with Kamski, or helping Hank cleaning up the house. Hank who wasn't blond noticed that change. He tried to talk to his adopted son. But Connor didn't listened his LED was bright red. When he was at home, it was written all over his face that something was bothering him. At work, it was another story, he looked colder. Even when he was just a machine, he was more friendly. Nines is a very patient android. After all, he is paired up with Gavin at work, it requires some patience and self-control to handle the hot-headed detective. Even the most patient person in the world has his own limit. Nines reached that breaking point when he had no contact with Connor for two weeks. At work, Connor was avoiding him like a virus. It was 5 PM, the end of the day team's shift. Like every Friday night, most of the officers were gone. Nines stood at the side of Connor's desk. He announced with a harsh tone:</p><p>
  <em>"-Connor, we have to talk"</em>
</p><p>His voice didn't come up as he wanted. He was still learning how to fully control it. He wanted to tell how much he missed him in his life, how much he needed him, how much he missed their night chilling, or watching movies.</p><p>
  <em>"- We have nothing to talk about." </em>
</p><p>Connor's answer hit the younger android like a slap in the face. Nines took a step back. He snapped and grabbed Connor's hands.</p><p>
  <strong>[ℝ𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕣: ℝ𝕂𝟠𝟘𝟘 - 𝟛𝟙𝟛 𝟚𝟜𝟠 𝟛𝟙𝟟 - 𝟝𝟙]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>[𝔸𝕔𝕔𝕖𝕡𝕥 | 𝔻𝕖𝕟𝕪]</strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕔𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕣: ℝ𝕂𝟠𝟘𝟘 - 𝟛𝟙𝟛 𝟚𝟜𝟠 𝟛𝟙𝟟 - 𝟝𝟙]</strong>
</p><p><em>"- What is wrong with you?"</em> He forced his way inside Connor's mind, feeling the host trying to push him out.</p><p>
  <strong>[𝔽𝔼𝔸ℝ] </strong>
</p><p>Nines could feel all this sadness and self-hate under the fear. Fear of what? Rejection? Maybe? He let Connor's hands go and felt a single tear falling on his right cheeks. He quickly wiped it off. The RK900 whispered in his predecessor mind :</p><p>
  <strong>[𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥? 𝕀 𝕒𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕚𝕫𝕖.]</strong>
</p><p>Connor's look softened and he answered in the other android's mind :</p><p>
  <strong>[𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕦𝕝𝕥, 𝕚𝕥'𝕤 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕖.] </strong>
</p><p><em>"-Explain to me please, I promise I won't scream at you."</em> almost begged Nines.</p><p>He reached for Connor's face, brushing his fingers against the smaller android's cheekbones. His synthetics skin was retracting, trying to be the closest he could physically be. Connor granted Nines full access to his whole mind. The former deviant hunter let his feelings for Nines come to the surface the bright blue eyes widen. The younger android whispered:</p><p>
  <em>"- You are such a cheesy and oblivious android. For a detective, you are so blind sometimes."</em>
</p><p>Nines hugged Connor letting his taller frame surrounding the smaller one. He opened his mind to his predecessor: showing him how much he cared, how much he wanted to keep him safe, and spent every second of his day by his side. Connor was sobbing. He has been so blind. Nines let Connor go away a bit. He rested their forehead against one another. He asked:</p><p>
  <em>"- Everything is okay?"</em>
</p><p>Connor nodded, hiding his face in Nines neck. Nines chuckled, finding the behavior of his loved one even cuter. Nines suggested:</p><p>
  <em>"- What about we spend the night at Anderson's place with a cup of warm thirium and a movie?"</em>
</p><p>He stepped away from the brunet. He softly took the other android hands and kissed the back of it. They had many steps to make but for now: no more secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>